


血月

by adalheidis



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: DON'T WORRY I WROTE THIS IN ENGLISH, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, INCLUDING THE BUNNY, seungyoun as 后羿, the bunny is yohan, the origin of the mid-autumn moon festival but all characters are replaced by x1 members, wooseok as 嫦娥
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adalheidis/pseuds/adalheidis
Summary: A world filled with only men is a bad world.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Kim Yohan (if you squint)
Kudos: 12
Collections: Challenge #1 — Fairy Tale Thoughts





	血月

Once upon a time, Cho Seungyoun was a God. Until he was not.

100 years had passed since Seungyoun single-handedly shot down nine of the Sun God’s ten naughty sons that were scalding the Earth people with their overbearing heat. 100 years had also passed since Wooseok stopped the archer from piercing the last remaining son and turning the Earth into a pitch black wasteland- thus rescuing the people. Both Seungyoun and Wooseok were stripped of their rights to immortality as punishment for injuring the Sun God’s sons without permission. The difference between the two was that while Wooseok was adored by the Earth people and appointed emperor of the greatest kingdom, Seungyoun was reduced to nothing but the emperor’s shadow.

100 years. Is how much time Seungyoun would guess had passed- although the reality must have been less. The only reason it feels so long is because Seungyoun had been living an everlasting cycle. The story has always been the same; Cho Seungyoun recklessly betrays the deities while Kim Wooseok saves the day.

* * *

“100 years? Humans barely exist for a fraction of that time. You should hurry and find an immortality potion before you die like those feeble humans we’ve become.”

Seungyoun glares at the wickedly seductive male laying carelessly in a hot spring bathing, “What makes you think that I’d want to? I’ll kill myself first before you can trick me into spending deathlessness with you. I’m not stupid, Wooseok. I’m not going to be your scapegoat anymore.”

Wooseok laughs and the sound comes out demeaning, stepping on the thousands of wounds on Seungyoun’s passionately misunderstood heart, “We were destined to be with each other. The story has always been the same, so don’t even dream about defying it.”

Tantalizingly slow, Wooseok rises from the spring like a siren approaching its next victim. A cloud of condensation is all that is covering his body. Wooseok rests his elbows on the edge of the water, leaning slightly forward to feign attentiveness towards Seungyoun but Seungyoun knows better and grits his teeth to ignore the way the moonlight shines perfectly on Wooseok’s smooth, bare shoulders.

“If I want to live forever, then you have no choice but to live with me. Besides, don’t you want to take back what the True God stole from us? So? Drink the potion with me, Seungyoun,” the way Wooseok speaks as if he’s dangling a hypnotic watch makes Seungyoun’s heart lock up.

“You already have it.”

“Hm?” Wooseok hums innocently.

“Earlier, you urged me to find an immortality potion. But you already have it.”

“Oh? I see you’ve become a bit brighter, Seungyoun. A bit quicker at catching onto the situation,” Wooseok drawls, a lop-sided smiling teasing on his lips.

Seungyoun ignores the words meant to shame him, “How?”

“I have my ways,” Wooseok slyly snakes his arm to grab a jar he had calculatedly placed on the ground in advance.

Seungyoun, who had fixed his gaze on a single droplet of water rolling down Wooseok’s arm, noticed the twitch that caused the water droplet to lose its path and in a flash, he’s snatching away the neck of the jar.

“This stays with me,” Seungyoun states, swirling around the jar with his delicate wrist while heading inside the palace, “I’m going to sleep. Good night.”

“Ah, it turns out you’re still as gullible as ever. I have no idea how you’ve survived so long. You’re really that desperate to change your fate? You want to be the hero this time?” Wooseok shakes his head and clutches his hand closer to his chest.

“I hope you’ll finally drop dead and go to hell, Cho Seungyoun.”

* * *

That night, Seungyoun wakes up to the sound of glass breaking. Instinctively, he tightens his grip around his prized bow and rushes to the palace window. His eyes harden, not surprised by what he is seeing, but by how monstrous the heart of the terrible demon could be. Out of the window, Wooseok’s body floats, being sucked by an invisible force in the direction of the moon that looks fuller than usual.

It turns out that the immense power of swallowing two immortality pills at once had triggered Wooseok to be removed entirely from the land of the mortal.

What happens next is fueled entirely by anger. The ribbon connecting Cho Seungyoun to Kim Wooseok already broke the moment Wooseok’s greed for eternity overcame him, but Seungyoun just needed to see the other fall in pain once. And perhaps, he’s doing a favor to the gods by getting rid of an imposter. Seungyoun raises his bow, steadies, and pulls the string.

“You thought that I’d actually drink the poison in that jar? I’m not drunk so watch me aim my arrow at you- my arrow that shot down nine flaming fireballs down until they were nothing but useless crows will take you down the same. Kim Wooseok, just you wait.”

The blood that proceeds to spill tints the entire moon a rich and gruesome crimson.

* * *

“I’m assuming that you were the one who allowed the immortality pills to fall into the hands of that pair of exiles,” the True God, Seungwoo, notes with a solemn expression on his face to the boy by his side.

“It’s not fair, Seungwoo. He asked me to help him the same way you did when we first met. How could I not lend him a hand? Now... you need to punish me, right?”

“No, Yohan. That will not be necessary-”

“Punish me! Banish me to the red moon too! The beautiful man doesn’t deserve to live forever with depressing loneliness. It’s all my fault so I’ll accompany him. Please. It’s the only way I’ll be able to clear my conscience.”

At that point, Seungwoo had already figured out that Wooseok didn’t deserve any accompaniment, but Yohan’s tears are falling heavier, eyes tinging red like a rabid rabbit. There was no option.

Seungwoo sighs. How had this happened to his fragile world?

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot concerns about the clarity of this work knowing that the "fairy tale" I chose probably isn't the most commonly known fairy tale and I only had 1000 words to shove my ideas into. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed! If you have any questions about the plot, I'd be happy to explain to you!
> 
> For starters:  
> \- I was just trying to do a funny play on words with "the Sun God's sons" because the Sun God's sons are suns too haha... okay, sorry if that was confusing  
> \- In the legend, there were 10 suns that took turns shining on the Earth every day so while 1 sun was doing its job, the other 9 were kept in a sort of cage. The other 9 suns of course got impatient, so they all decided to rise and play on the same day, which caused all of the crops on Earth to burn and the people to suffer. Seungyoun was ordered to scare away the suns with his bow and arrow, but he accidentally ended up killing them.  
> \- Seungwoo is the True God (the God with the most power).  
> \- Gods are immortal and they become immortal by eating immortality pills.  
> \- The pills don't grow on trees: they are handmade. Because a lot of people are greedy and try to take advantage of the immortality pills, Seungwoo needed to find someone trustworthy to craft the pills. He dressed up as a beggar and visited Earth on one cold winter and asked around if anyone would spare him food. Most families declined even if they did have extra food. Yohan, on the other hand, had no food but still wanted to help out the "beggar". One day, while the beggar was resting at Yohan's place, Yohan tried to sacrifice his body to feed beggar. Seungwoo was so touched by Yohan's selflessness that he immediately hired Yohan to make immortality pills from then on.


End file.
